Even Like This
by Willow Lark
Summary: When Ladybug is a mess one night during patrol, little does Chat know he's the reason. Now Chat is unable to fight akumas, and Ladybug is at a loss. Reveal fic. Fluff! Adrinette and Ladrien, eventually LadyNoir and MariChat. On hiatus/up for adoption until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**I accidentally erased the second chapter of _You're What?_ off my computer. So it'll be a while until I publish the second chapter. ;-;I'm so sorry. But thank you to everyone who favorited/followed that story! It means so much. In the meantime, have a one-shot!**

Chat Noir ran across the roofs after Ladybug. She was sobbing, and he wanted to know why. Finally he caught up to her on the edge of a roof- the roof of his house, in fact.

"Ladybug… What- what's wrong?" He asked. Ladybug glared at him through thick tears.

"Both Alya and Nino said I should tell him… I've loved him for forever! And it turns out he likes someone else… Me! Ladybug me! He has a crush on Ladybug me, not Marin-" Ladybug caught herself. "civilian me." She sobbed and sat down hard on the roof, wailing.

Chat gasped. Marinette had told him she liked him, earlier today. And he'd said he couldn't return her feelings because- and that's when he'd confessed his massive crush on Ladybug. Could Marinette be… Ladybug?. Without thinking, Chat Noir jumped off the roof of his house, hoping to sustain massive injuries.

Ladybug stopped crying long enough to see Chat Noir jump. Shocked, she ran to the edge of the roof and hooked her yoyo around Chat's waist, hauling him back up on the roof.

But this didn't stop Chat. He activated Cataclysm and pressed his hand to his face, drawing blood. Lots of blood. In pain, he fell to the ground and went unconscious.

Ladybug stared at him. Why- why was her kitty hurting himself like this? She recalled the vow that Chat Noir constantly recited to her. _"I will always, always be there to defend you against anything and everything that hurts you."_

She'd thought he was joking.

Was Adrien Chat? Her precious, devoted kitty… Adrien? The boy who'd stolen her heart and then broken it? He…

Chat's costume burned off and a black kwami flew out of his ring. Now it was Adrien who lay there unconscious. Not knowing what to say or think, Ladybug rested his head in her lap and stroked his blood-stained curls.

"Geez. He really is hopeless." Adrien's kwami floated next to Ladybug's head. "And tiring, too. I want camembert. I'm Plagg. Y'know, the boy really is devoted to you. He's always on the Ladyblog or whatever, obsessing over you."

"Really?" Ladybug was actually quite shocked. She turned back into Marinette and looked at Adrien who was starting to stir. He opened his eyes, and saw Marinette looking down at him. Tears started to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry. I-" Adrien cried. Marinette put a finger to his lips, hushing him.

"Silly kitty. My silly, precious kitty. You ever thought I wouldn't forgive you?" Marinette smiled, hugging Adrien to her.

"What?" Adrien was confused.

"Stupid Chat. I never stopped loving you. I'll _always_ love you, kitty." Marinette laughed at him. "Let's get you to a hospital."

 ***sniffles* This is really short, but it took ages to write. Please review. ~Lark :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's chapter 2! Sorry it's been a while. Thanks to MiraculousSims and Ketusi Tasogare for reviewing** _ **Even Like This**_ **and** _ **You're What?**_ **and again to Ketusi Tasogare for reviewing** _ **Resistance**_ **and** _ **I'm Your Favorite, Right Plagg?**_ **Also, to Sirmione Snow and daughterofposeidon9 for reviewing** _ **You're What?**_

 **I'd like to say a few things: I have no idea how hospitals in France operate. So I'm taking what I know about hospitals already and adding my own ideas onto it, so I'm sorry if there are any incorrections.**

 **Also: Please give me ideas for new one-shots, I've been having a bit of a writer's block lately. But anyway, please enjoy!**

Luckily, Marinette had a cookie in her pocket. Tikki ate as quickly as she could, and Marinette transformed back into Ladybug. She gathered Adrien (who was slipping in and out of consciousness) into her arms and yo-yoed to the nearest hospital with an ER.

Just looking at Adrien, Ladybug could tell he needed help-and soon. Half of his face was badly hurt, and some of the skin on his cheek was paper thin.

"L…" Ladybug looked down. Adrien was trying to focus on her, but his eyes kept going funny directions. Ladybug stopped on the next roof she yo-yoed to.

"Yes?"

"Tell them… Akuma attack…" rasped Adrien. His eyes then rolled back into his head and his eyes closed.

 _I have to get him to the hospital quickly_ , thought Ladybug. _He's already lost so much blood…_

Finally Ladybug landed in front of the hospital and carried the model in. There was a family already waiting in the ER- it seemed like one of the children had a broken nose- but all of them looked at the boy in her arms and gasped.

A nurse came up to Ladybug. "L-Ladybug… what happened?"

"There was an akuma attack and Adri- Mr. Agreste got caught in the crossfire," she explained. She felt awful about lying, but it was either that, disgracing Chat Noir in the eyes of France, or exposing her partner's identity.

"Thank you, Ladybug," the nurse said. "We'll take him to the ICU and notify his father immediately."

Adrien was rushed away and Ladybug pulled out her communicator. Dialing Mr. Agreste, she waited nervously.

After three and a half rings, Gabriel picked up.

" _Why are you calling me at this hour of night, Ladybug?"_

"Sir, Adrien is in the ER. There was an akuma attack, and he was hit."

" _What!? Which hospital?"_

Ladybug told him.

" _Thank you, Ladybug. I will be right over."_

The nurse came over to Ladybug. "Adrien Agreste is in critical condition. Thank you again for bringing him to us, Ladybug. At the moment we're preparing him for surgery. We're not sure he'll make it."

Ladybug attempted to keep her face cool and steady to no avail. In a shaky voice, she replied, "I've notified Gabriel Agreste, and he's on his way. May I see Adrien?"

"I'm sorry, Ladybug, but we're not letting anyone see him at this moment because of his condition. It appears he was attacked quite severely, and most of the skin on his face seems to be burned off. Apart from that, his temperature is rising to dangerous levels and he's already lost too much blood because of wounds on his stomach."

At that moment, Gabriel Agreste walked into the ER. Catching sight of Ladybug, he walked over with Nathalie and the Gorilla.

"Where is my son?" demanded Gabriel. The nurse filled him in.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," interrupted Ladybug. "My parents will worry if I'm not home soon, and that will create even more of a mess for me to deal with."

For once, Gabriel just waved his hand at Ladybug with out a second thought. "Go."

Ladybug ducked out of the ER and yo-yoed off to her house. She landed on her balcony and went into her room. "Tikki, spots off."

"Marinette! Marinette!" cried Tikki.

"Tikki, explain. Will Adrien live?"

Tikki sighed and shrugged as best she could. "I don't know." Marinette opened her mouth in protest. "In ancient times, when Chat Noirs cataclysmed themselves or another person, they always died. There's a chance that Adrien will live, due to the modern medicines and technology there is today, but even if he does survive, it won't be the same. He'll probably have to use a wheelchair, among other medical complications."

"He can't die," said Marinette fiercely. "I won't let him."

Tikki and Marinette fell asleep curled up together.

The next morning, Marinette was a mess. She barely got to school on time (though this was usual) and didn't bother to do her hair or put on makeup. She didn't even pick out clean clothes to wear.

Once class started, Madame Bustier raised her hands for silence. "Class, we have some very grave news. The school was notified early this morning that Adrien is in the hospital with near-fatal injuries from an akuma attack.. It is unclear whether he will live or die."

"My _Adrikins_! Oh no!" sobbed Chloe dramatically. "Tell me, Madame Bustier, which hospital is he at? I must see my Adrien immediately!"

Alya nudged Marinette under their desk. "What d'you suppose happened?"

"I don't know," said Marinette.

Although the class was buzzing with speculation, Madame Bustier started the lesson and Marinette reluctantly turned her attention to the front.

After school, Marinette didn't hesitate to transform and yo-yo herself to the hospital. When she got there, she was greeted with a less-than-pleasant sight. Chloe had thrown herself halfway over the visitors' desk and was sobbing. "You _have_ to let me see him! I'm the mayor's daughter!"

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Agreste is not allowed to have any visitors other than close family."

Ladybug walked up to the poor lady that was attempting to handle Chloe. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Ladybug. Are you here to see Adrien?"

"Yes, I was, but since I can't I'll just be going…" Ladybug started to walk away.

"Wait, Ladybug!" said the lady. "I'm told he's been asking for you. You have permission to go in if you want! I'll tell you the room number!"

"Thank you!" beamed Ladybug. After she got the room number she raced to the room. Adrien was lying in a bed, awake.

He had lots of tubes hooked up to his body and was looking very pale. There was an air mask covering his face, so they couldn't talk.

He caught Ladybug's eye and looked repeatedly to his left. Ladybug followed his gaze to land on the small table next to his bed where his ring rested.

"You're ring," said Ladybug. "You let them take it off?"

Now Adrien looked guilty.

"Well, I guess you had to. Where's Plagg?"

Adrien now looked to his right. Plagg was just barely hidden behind Adrien's monitor.

'I'll bring him home with me so he can get food. Also, if he's with me he's less likely to get caught. I'll take your ring, too."

Adrien smiled as best he could, which Ladybug took as a yes. Ladybug leaned closer to Adrien and held his hand. "Kitten, are you going to die?"

Adrien stared up at her with big, wet eyes.

"I don't know," said Ladybug. "Neither does Tikki. But I won't let you die, Adrien. And if you do, I'll resurrect you and kill you again. Do you hear me, you stupid cat? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!"

A tear leaked down Ladybug's cheek. "I love you so much, kitty. You're going to get better."

Adrien nodded as best he could.

"I'll come and see you soon, okay? I have to go now. Get better. I love you."

Ladybug let go of Adrien's hand, took Plagg, and walked out of the room.

 **This is not the end! This. Is. Not. The. End.**

 **I said this would be a two-shot. That's not happening. I wanted to get it finished before November, but due to various reasons I can't do that. So I'm making this story longer. It'll probably be between three and eight chapters long. I'm so happy that this story has been probably the most popular of my stories so far!**

 **Happy Halloween, and please review! :D ~Lark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Snow Love Peace and BellaBeau91 for reviewing** _ **Even Like This**_ **, Guest for reviewing** _ **Resistance**_ **, and LadyYumi3 for reviewing** _ **You're What**_ **! I really appreciate it! And here, at last, is Chapter Three of** _ **Even Like This**_ **! Enjoy! (See the end for author's note)**

Marinette was starting to regret taking Adrien's kwami home with her. "So, what _do_ you eat?"

Plagg had rejected macarons, crepes, and cookies. And Tikki was no help to Marinette, the kwami of luck was giggling so hard she almost fell down from her perch atop the back of Marinette's desk chair.

Now, with a long _hmph_ , Plagg said, "Only the _finest_ Camembert cheese."

Marinette sighed. " _Camembert cheese_. How does Adrien put up with the smell? Well, Plagg, I'll get you some cheese."

Marinette was finally able to find some camembert and she took it up to Plagg. He ate quickly.

"What if an akuma attacks?" said Marinette. "What could I do?"

Tikki and Plagg shared a nervous look.

"I'll never be able to defeat an akuma without Chat! How am I going to handle it?"

"Well," said Tikki.

"I don't care. She could do it," said Plagg.

"Plagg!" said Marinette and Tikki in unison.

"You could wear both the miraculouses at the same time," said Plagg lazily.

"I could?" asked Marinette. This was news to her.

"Yes," said Tikki, "the combination of the earrings of luck and the ring of destruction has been used only once before in history. With disastrous results. The last time-"

"The person wearing the jewels destroyed the city of Atlantis," interrupted Plagg. "But you _could_ do it in theory."

"Marinette, the ladybug and cat miraculouses are the most powerful objects in existence. Together, they can raise the dead. But the stones are opposites. Without the right control, they could destroy each other. Wielded together, they could either save or destroy the world. It's better if you just use the earrings and do the best you can. The Great Guardian probably already knows about Adrien's situation. I bet he even has a new chosen for one of the miraculous."

"Is this what Hawk Moth wants?" said Marinette. "Does he want to bring someone back from the dead or have absolute control? What is it?"

"Aw, just let her wear both miraculouses," said Plagg.

The kwamis proceeded to have a telepathic argument which Marinette couldn't hear.

 _ **Are you kidding?**_

 _C'mon, she can do it!_

 _ **She's not ready!**_

 _The prophecy-_

 _ **Is not about Marinette!**_

 _You don't know that!_

 _ **Yes, I do.**_

 _Fine. But she'll need all the help she can get._

Screams alerted Marinette to an akuma. She transformed, stowed Plagg somewhere safe, and yo-yoed out to meet the akuma, a young girl who had apparently been betrayed by her friend.

"I shall expose all of your secrets! I am the only one fit to have them!" shouted the girl, who, under further observation, called herself Princess Liar. Catching sight of Ladybug, she said, "Ah, Ladybug! How kind of you to show up! Mind telling me which pretty girl lies under that mask?" Ladybug dodged a jet of energy Princess Liar threw at her. It hit a nearby civilian, who promptly started shouting about how he sang while cooking dinner using a spoon as a microphone.

Ladybug jumped off the roof of the building she was standing on and landed in an alley. She took off running and within minutes could barely hear Princess Liar's screams.

Ladybug paused to catch her breath and sat down on the ground.

"Hi."

Ladybug looked up. In front of her stood a fox-like superhero- or villain.

"We meet again, Volpina," growled Ladybug. "Lucky for me, this time, I know right where your akuma is."

She lunged and Volpina leapt back. "Wait! I'm not Volpina! I'm the real deal, not an akumatized villain."

Upon second look, this girl looked much different than the Volpina Ladybug had fought previously. "How should I believe you?"

"I found a little box on my dresser. When I opened it, it sort of blew up in my face and a little fox-bug creature flew out of it. She told me her name was Trixx, that she was a kwami, and that I was going to help you with akumas because Chat Noir couldn't. My powers are illusion."

"Okay, I guess you seem legit. But I'll be keeping a very close eye on you, do you hear?" said Ladybug.

"Sounds fair," said the new Volpina. "But I don't like the name Volpina, you can call me Vixen!"

"Okay, Vixen, here's what to do. Each akuma has an akumatized object, which is typically an accessory that houses the butterfly that Hawk Moth sends out to akumatize whoever is his next victim. We need to get that accessory away from the akuma and break it, so I can capture and cleanse the butterfly before it flies away."

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Vixen. She charged out of the alley to meet Princess Liar.

 _Well, she certainly is headstrong and reckless_ , thought Ladybug. She followed Vixen, her yo-yo whirling.

"Hey, Duchess of Truth!" shouted Vixen at Princess Liar. "What's your problem?"

"Agh! How dare you!" screeched Princess Liar. "I am _much_ better than a duchess! And I do not dabble in the awful things you call truth. Lies and liars shall reign supreme!"

"I'm offended!" said Vixen. "You don't deserve to make illusions and lies. _I_ am the best in that department."

"Bah!"

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Princess Liar's arm, but Princess Liar pulled away,

dragging Ladybug with her. Ladybug was dragged across the pavement painfully. Princess Liar held the end of her yo-yo in such a way that she couldn't get free.

"Vixen! Help!" shouted Ladybug helplessly. Vixen took a step back and did nothing. She appeared to be walking away.

 _I'm an idiot!_ Vixen _is the akuma! She's not going to help me! OHHH NOOOOOOOO I'm trapped this is it there's no way out now and then I'll detransform and everyone will know I'm Ladybug and then they'll all hate me and-_ Ladybug took a deep breath. She needed to be Ladybug right now, not Marinette.

And that was a good thing too, because at that moment Vixen charged forward from her point several meters away. She leapt up into the air a millisecond before slamming into Princess Liar and then brought down her flute -hard- on Princess Liar's head. Princess Liar fell with a cry. Ladybug took this as an opportunity to scramble to her feet.

"No! I will have my revenge! Hey, Anne! You don't get it! You're not allowed to do that to me!

"Princess Liar!" pleaded Ladybug. "I understand that you're sad and hurt, but really, must you terrorize Paris because of it? There are much more efficient ways to cope."

Princess Liar let out a sob. One of those wailing ones that have to come from deep inside. But a purple butterfly mask appeared on her face, and suddenly her arm jerked out and a purple jet of energy burst out of her palm. She screamed, but she appeared to have no control over what she was doing.

"Please, Ladybug, help!"

This was new. Akumas didn't usually beg for help. And, probably for the first time, Ladybug _truly_ realized how terrible Hawk Moth was.

"Hawk Moth! Release her! No matter how much you want my miraculous- oh, just stop it! Stop this all!"

A manly voice wisped out of Princess Liar's mouth. " _Fine, Ladybug."_

There was a painful crack. Princess Liar fell to the ground and laid motionless. Both Vixen and Ladybug rushed over. Ladybug instructed Vixen to call an ambulance as she purified the akuma.

The girl who had been akumatized was taken to the hospital. The superheroes parted ways and went back to their normal lives. Ladybug visited Adrien again, and then went home to meet with Alya for a school project. Her friend was very excited about the new superhero, though she didn't have any footage of Vixen in action.

The girls got to work on their homework, not realizing that three kwamis were having a meeting of their own.

 **One reason this took so long to write is because I got massive writer's block. I've tried to create a bit of a schedule for when I publish/update stories from now on, and I'm planning on publishing a one shot or updating a story about once every 1-3 months. I'm going to publish some stories for fandoms other than Miraculous Ladybug, as well. Also,** _ **This is Tikki**_ **and** _This is Plagg_ _ **.**_

 **Thank you for reading. Please review!**

 **~Lark :D**


End file.
